


Samui vs hinata hyuuga

by Ovrlralex



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fights, Multi, Sweat, Swordplay, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Samui goes on a mission but gets caught by naruto's lover hinata.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Samui/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Samui vs hinata hyuuga

Hinata was stopped in her tracks by a cloud ninja as she slowly gets up,samui,a cloud ninja slowly stands up with a smirk on her face.

"So your samui, I reckonze that cloud headband,the same villiage that had me nearly kidnap for my byakugan,so I assume your here for it too?"hinata slowly takes her robes off,showing her busty curved body,lossen up her top to show more of her cleavage,(her top has the same upper part of tsunade's shirt.)she held on to her sword,staring at the smirking blonde lady who pulled out her short sword.

"Your conrect,but also a bonus,your boyfriend has the nine tailed fox and it wouldn't hurt to have a second for my village."samui says coldly.

"It takes some drive to come here,I respect that,but I wont just hand you my eye or Naruto-kun without a fight from me."hinata smiled slowly pulling out her sword.

Samui chuckled."oh I'm aware of your feistiness and your confidence,so I offer a challenge,with honor and respect,you and me,if I win your eyes and the fox are mine."samui swaying her hips slowly,admiring the body of hinata while sizing her up,she slowly took of her vest and tosses it to the side,showing her cleavage which rivals hinata's.

Hinata blushed a bit,feeling turned on but shakes it off."but if I win,your giving me and naruto-kun threesomes every day,and believe me,he loves a big rack and a big butt."hinata smiled

Samui licked her lips."I misted have touch a nerve or maybe some lustful feelings,but I have no problem amusing the boy and you."samui says entering a defensive stance.

Hinata wielding her blade with one hand with a smug smirk on her face."I'm going to enjoy this."she whispered and both women slowly start to run and swing their blades steel met with one another, hinata activated her byakugan but turns it off to decided to wear down down the cloud jounin andbpress the attack,backing samui to a tree.

Samui stood silent and deadpan,concentrating on the attack and moved away hoping on the tree but not before punching the gut of hinata.

Hinata shrugs it off and looks up at samui who jumped and tries landing a hard downward thrust at the hyuga but.hinata flips away,charging at her she spin her sword around with each slashing motion to try knocking samui off balanced.

Samui pushed back and grabs the left arm and a hammerlock hold postion,working on the left arm.'she may go for the gentle fist at anytime,gonna have to make her favor the left hand.'samui tought as she tries bending the arm but hinata with one free hand around rivers and a chuckled escaped her lips.

"Water released:Water sword." Hinata says as the a handful of water flown as she rams her butt in the gut of samui,breaking free and grabbing the water to make her water blade,she would charge as does samui and meet each other as they moved near a river,samui this time pressure the attack,try to push hinata back with quick slashing strikes,samui grabbed the hand of hinata and pushes her away,and tosses her sword aside while putting hers away and enters a fighting stance.

Hinata leaps up,entering gentle fist stance while charging at her,both women met blow to blow,samui contoured each palm strike but is hit with with only 5 strikes to the belly but samui shruggedit off as she land a few fast pace forearms and elbows,as hinata staggered back.

Hinata pushes forward with a her gentle fist and makes samui lose focus with her and hinata grabs hold of her and tosses down on the back and gets op top with both women's breasts meeting one another. And samui flips hinata over as hinata hands on her feet gracefully and makes a few hand signs and makes some water clones,using the water source behind her,3 water clones Appered and and dashed towards her samui hits threeclones,knocking them down as they disappeared,water splashed on samui's arms.

Samui lifted her right arm as the water slowly drops from her arm,a smirk then appears on her face at hinata who was in modified gentle fist stance.

'I see she called the the water mistress for a reason,her water jutsu are impressive as well as her sword,never had this much fun with any other of the hyuuga members.'samui said rolling torwards her sword and puts it away.

Hinata dashed near her katana and puts it away.'Taljutsu as impressive,but her sword skills are amazing,no wander she is a jounin,I maybe way in over my head with this but I have to protect the byakugan and my naruto-kun's Fox."hinata smiled as she breathes in and out.

Both women dashed as hinata and samui threw a few kunai that collided with each other, "hinata moved fast but samui made a few hand signs,showing a smirk.

"Lightning released:Shocking Grasp Technique!"samui felt a surge of light and chakra around her right palm ,and puls out a smoke bomb,tosses torwards hinata, as it blows up,hinata looked around only to grunt in pain as samui grabs her stomach,flipping back,hinata sees her coming this time and hits a hyuuga style rotation, samui gets pushed.

Samui landed,slowly clapping at hinata's defense."Not Bad,not bad at all."samui smirked

Hinata giggled, she looked at samui with lust in her eyes,"not a bad Technique,I tought you would be all swordplay and hand to hand, glad to have some decent competition outside of konoha."hinata smirked as she slowly stretches her legs,and slowly rubbing them.

"Oh believe me,I never disappoint."


End file.
